Love Marginal
by NozomiToujou
Summary: Kuroko visits Akashi to Kyoto and surprise his former captain but sees Akashi with Mayuzumi- as lovers. Onesided!AkaKuro AkaMayu and KagaKuro. Song fic. One shot.


Based on the song Love Marginal by Printemps (subunit of Muse). Im writing this fix while listening to the said song over and over again.

Kuroko visits Akashi to Kyoto and surprise his former captain but sees Akashi with Mayuzumi- as lovers. Onesided!AkaKuro AkaMayu and KagaKuro. Song fic. One shot.

* * *

 _With a smile, I say "I'll go on ahead" and get on the train_

 _My lips quiver slightly_

 _As painful emotion runs through me_

* * *

A train trip to Kyoto is long. But it's longer when you're excited. Especially when you're going to visit someone you really love.

Yes. Kuroko loves Akashi very much. He started to like the red haired teen when Akashi talked to him about his hidden potential in basketball. As days passed, his feelings for his former captain grew into love.

Arriving at Kyoto, Kuroko tried to think about the things he'll tell Akashi and and excuse for being in Kyoto.

He needed to buy something? Too common.

'I guess visiting will be the only excuse that I have. Besides, Akashi-kun knows when I'm lying or not.' Kuroko thought as he walked out of the station. 'Will I gather enough courage to confess though?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Akashi and Mayuzumi walking to a small restaurant, holding hands. Akashi even smiled after Mayuzumi kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

 _If I could just tell you my feelings_

 _I wouldn't sigh and do things like write_

 _That single name on the glass with my finger_

* * *

Kuroko didn't know what to think or feel as he witnessed that. All he knew was he needed to get out of that place and the throbbing pain he was feeling right now.

Fighting back the tears, Kuroko hurriedly entered the station and bought a ticket. All he wanted to do right now is to get home and stay at his room. He didn't want to break down right now. Not in front of the other people that can see him.

This train ride he was in right now was the longest ride he had.

* * *

 _I wish I could become crystal clear_

 _As I stand in front of you as your friend_

 _This throbbing in my chest that can't be kept hidden-_

 _I don't want anyone to notice it_

 _Return the person I was, with her heart on her sleeve_

 _Even though we're friends, I'm in love with you_

 _I can't hide it anymore, I can't forget about it_

* * *

Who was he kidding?

Mayuzumi was better than him. Everyone said that Mayuzumi's skills was a notch higher than him.

And Akashi always wanted the best.

Didn't Akashi said so himself? That Kuroko was the old model of a phantom player and Mayuzumi was the new and better one.

Akashi had apologized for the painful statement but it was still the truth.

Mayuzumi was better and because of that, he had gotten Akashi's feelings.

* * *

 _As the scenery streaming by changes,_

 _tears come trickling down_

 _I play it off by pretending to yawn_

 _And look up to gaze outside_

* * *

Kuroko laughed at himself when he felt tears flow down his cheeks.

Tears full of bitterness and pain.

Hadn't he told himself that he won't allow himself to cry until he got home? So why is he crying right now?

Why won't the tears stop...?

He was not supposed to show any emotions, right?

He didn't know that it will be this painful. To see the person he really loved with someone else.

To see someone that he really loved with someone just like him.

Somehow, Kuroko can feel that Akashi still compares Him with Mayuzumi.

And the thought alone didn't help at all. It only made the tears trickle down faster.

* * *

 _Having you near me is painful_

 _You're just too kind_

 _Knowing you've made a habit of talking to that girl_

 _Is breaking my heart_

* * *

He hated how his memories with Akashi suddenly coming back.

Having dinner with him.

Hanging out with him.

Akashi walking Kuroko home.

And many more...

Why did it have to torment him even more? Isn't seeing Akashi with someone already enough?

Kuroko remembered how Kise told the other Generation of Miracles that Akashi was being soft to Kuroko and how easy their captain was when it comes to Kuroko's training menu.

How Aomine grumbled that Akashi might be trying to steal his partner from him.

How Midorima noted the small caring gestures their captain does only to Kuroko.

How Murasakibara pouted when Akashi reprimanded him when he was trying to feed Kuroko pocky sticks as breakfast when the tealnet forgot to eat.

How can those times make his hopes up? Surely, Akashi just cares but not the way Kuroko cares for the red haired teen.

* * *

 _Someday, I want to dream about being tied together_

 _The way lovers are drawn to one another_

 _It's my selfish desire, my painful wish_

 _I don't want anyone to notice it_

 _I wanted to dream about our hearts being tied together_

 _Obtaining the happiness that lovers have_

 _My selfish desire - I'm sorry, without a doubt_

 _This secret, marginal love will remain mine alone_

* * *

As Kuroko went out of the train when he finally arrived at his destination, he suddenly had the strong feeling of wanting to go to a park.

It was already dark, so there was no way anyone would be there.

Using his misdirection, he was able to avoid the large crowds and bring him to his next desired location.

What was he feeling right now?

Depressed? Lonely? Alone?

He couldn't pin point what kind of feelings he has right now.

He sat on a swing and absently made it swing gently.

What if it was him instead of Mayuzumi?

What will he feel? What will they talk about? Will Akashi smile when he kisses Akashi's cheek too?

These thoughts made Kuroko sob once again.

* * *

 _The day we first met won't fade away even now_

 _Why does it continue to sparkle within my memories?_

* * *

His memories just won't leave him alone, especially now that he was able to cry and let his emotions out.

He remembers how Akashi asked if he can talk to him.

How he stared at the mismatched eyes.

How Akashi talked to him very smoothly.

How Akashi believed in him.

How Akashi believed that he will be able to join the first string.

* * *

 _"I love you"_

* * *

Yes. Kuroko Tetsuya really loved Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

 _I wish I could become crystal clear_

 _As I stand in front of you as your friend_

 _This throbbing in my chest that can't be kept hidden-_

 _I don't want anyone to notice it_

 _Return the person I was, with her heart on her sleeve_

 _Even though we're friends, I'm in love with you_

 _I can't hide it anymore, I can't forget about it_

 _With the secret locked within me, I leaned against the window._

* * *

Kagami was walking home after playing at the street courts and a meal at Maji Burger.

As he passed by the park, he was surprised to hear a small sobbing.

Normally, he would ignore it because it wasn't his business. But right now, his guts told him that he shouldn't leave this unknown sobbing person.

Seeing that it was Kuroko, much to his surprise, he froze in his place.

"Kagami-kun. I'm going to Kyoto to visit Akashi-kun. I'll be back late,"

Something must'be happened for Kuroko to go back early than his expected time of arrival.

Kagami knew that the tealnet was going to confess to Akashi but it seems like something happened.

Opening his phone, he called Akashi.

"Hello?"

"Kuroko went there to surprise you, you know."

"Tetsuya did?"

"He did. But he went back earlier than expected. And he's crying right now. You had your chance. I'll make my move now."

Before Akashi could reply, Kagami hanged up and went to Kuroko. Gently hugging the sobbing teen who froze up at the sudden contact but continued to sob harder when he realized it was his light.

"Shh," Kagami said.

"Kagami-kun... He... Mayuzumi-san..." Kuroko rasped out.

Kagami raised his eyebrows. 'Kuroko had seen Akashi with Mayuzumi?'

"Kissing..." Kuroko continued to sob.

"Kuroko... I know you love Akashi and you don't feel the same way to me." Kagami said, Kuroko looking at him with a surprised look. "Yes Kuroko. I love you. And it pains me to see you crying like this. You don't deserve to feel this kind of pain. You don't deserve to cry like that. Please. Give me a chance."

Kuroko didn't know how to respond, but he found himself nodding.

His pain wasn't as strong as he felt a while ago.

* * *

"You mean Kuroko saw us?" Mayuzumi asked, surprised.

"Yes. Tetsuya might've seen us a while ago." Akashi said, his face unreadable.

Mayuzumi knew that Akashi was suffering for making Kuroko cry. They were only acting as a couple to shake off the girl who was bravely stalking and kept on asking Akashi out, even if Akashi said no.

Akashi had lost Kuroko.

The only person whom Akashi loved the most.


End file.
